


Acceptance

by ayitschaboy



Category: essies fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 16:05:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17369048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayitschaboy/pseuds/ayitschaboy
Summary: Akira has something important to tell Jia





	Acceptance

     Jia was at home, curled up on the couch with black as she watched tv. Adam and Shiro were busy with work still and had to stay late so she was home alone, waiting for Akira to get back from Leandro's house. As she was dozing off to a rerun of Jeopardy she heard the front door open.  
     Black's ears perked up and they got up and stretched before going to investigate. Jia sat up when he heard Akira in the hallway greeting black. A few moments later he came into the living room, black already on his shoulders.  
     "Hey Jia, sorry were you napping?" "No it's alright, how was hanging out with Leandro?" Akira blushed a little, "It was fun. He's a cool dude." Jia nodded in agreement, "Wanna sit on the couch? I was just watching some tv with black." "Yeah sure!"  
     He seemed a little nervous as he sat down just Jia brushed it off, offering him part of her blanket. "Oh thank you, I'm ok though." Jia nodded and sat back, lapsing into a comfortable silence as the tv played.  
  
     After a little bit Jia became aware of the fact that Akira was trying to say something. "You alright?" "Huh?! Oh yeah I I'm ok." Akira said rather unconvincingly. "Is something bothering you?" Akira didn't respond, just looked down at black, petting their fur.  
     He looked like he was gathering the courage to say something. "I..." Jia waited patiently, not wanting to rush him. "IthinkImaybegay." The words came out in a rush, like he'd been wanting to say them for a long time but had been too afraid. "Is that so?" Jia said gently. Akira nodded, shaking a little. "Y..yeah. And I don't know I mean like I know it's kind of silly to be scared, I mean Shiro married you and Adam and-" Jia put a hand on his shoulder, "You don't have to feel silly. Being vulnerable is a scary thing and I'm really grateful you told me. You can come out on your own time Akira. Shiro, Adam and I will always love you no matter what."  
     "I... thank you Jia." He whispered, blinking away tears. She smiled and nodded, "Of course Akira, I love you, ok?" She pulled him into a hug and gave him a little squeeze. He hugged him back tightly before letting go. "I feel a lot better after telling you." "Really? I'm glad! Coming out can be really scary, I'm really happy you trusted me though." Jia sent him a warm smile, "You want to talk about it more or just watch some tv?" "Can we just watch some tv for now? That kinda took a lot out of me." "Of course." Jia settled back against the couch again, answering the trivia questions with Akira.  
  
Hours later Adam and Shiro got home and found both of them asleep on the couch with black on top of them.

**Author's Note:**

> day 8 of jianuary! i know im a day late but school started up for me again and i've been,,,, tired


End file.
